


Enlightened

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, FIx It, dr3 spoilers, this is totally canon guys bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the first episode of Future Arc kills you just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightened

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this anime.
> 
> (I love this anime)

Why was he here? Junko Enoshima should be dead... so why was _he_ here?

Throat sticking with bated breath, Kyosuke watched the monochrome bear from one side with his teeth gritted behind a façade of calmness. Everything he was saying made no sense, it made him feel sick to his stomach. A sadistic mastermind played behind the paws of this... stuffed toy that laughed in their faces. He was like a mark on the screen. Maybe he should have Chisa clean it-  
A pause. A quick glance around. A realization.  
"Where's Yukizome?"  
That dragged everyone out of a half-dazed trance, as they too looked around for the former housekeeper that was among them only a second before the sleeping gas went off. If only, the former school council president mused to himself as he listened to the growing mutters of concern among his co-workers, he'd gotten to her before the gas hit them, maybe she wouldn't have gotten lost. Maybe she would still be standing among them.

Maybe she would still be alive.

The blood stain in the middle of the table was his first clue. It was directly In the center, a gathering pool of red that was dripping from above. His eyes slowly trailed up-

And it felt like the world slowed down around him.

He barely heard the bear taunting them on the screen as he just stared at the chandelier and the limp, lifeless body staring back at him. He saw the fear in her eyes, the paleness of her skin and the blood running out of her mouth. He heard the chains creaking under the weight of her frail body before eventually giving way and snapping entirely. It was like the world was in slow motion as she fell, and everything seemed to pause around as she hit the table, glass flying everywhere, blood flying with it. Like a painting of despair right in front of him, the body of Chisa Yukizome lay on the tabletop, back disjointed from the frame of the chandelier she was hanging from. The breath Kyosuke had been holding was finally released, before being brung in and out again in rapid motions, heart beating out of his chest and everything in him seeming to drop cold-

He shot awake, cold sweat sticking to his forehead. Images of gore still stained his vision, and it seemed to stick no matter how much he tried to make it leave. Feeling around in the bed around him, he glanced to the clock – 3am. A nightmare had woken him from a peaceful slumber, and with all he had, he hoped that he hadn't woken someone – if anyone – else up-  
Unfortunately, that was not the case, as she slowly shuffled over, with eyes half open. "...Hm? You're awake already?" Even in the darkness, at a quick glance she could still see his face of horror, staring at the wall in front of them. The housekeeper brought the duvet with her as she sat up, bringing a hand to his forehead that caused him to flinch a little. "You're sweating... are you getting sick?"   
With a light grunt, Kyosuke dismissed her hand with a light push away, shaking his head as he did. "...I don't think that's the case."   
"But why else would you be awake this early? ...Have you thrown your sleep schedule out again? What have I told you about rest – it's important to get plenty of rest-"   
"I remember. And no, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Yukizome. I'm sure."  
Chisa paused for a second, before giggling a little, resting her head on his shoulder as she hugged him from the side, making him a little confused.  
"...What's so funny?" She was a confusing girl sometimes – even after being married for so long, he still couldn't understand her sometimes.  
"Oh, nothing, it's just... how many times do I have to tell you that you can call Chisa?"  
Kyosuke glanced to the former housekeeper as she still giggled, even smiling a little as he leant over and gently kissed her forehead. "Fine then... Chisa. Perhaps we should-"  
"Get back to sleep? Good idea – you're always full of those." To return his kiss, she leant over and placed her lips on his cheek, smiling and lingering close by as if to take in his scent before snuggling back down into the pillow with the duvet thrown around her like a caterpillar in a cocoon, on a little bit of her head exposed. The silverette stared for a second, before lying back down, soon returning to his slumber as if nothing ever woke him up to begin with.

Thank god her death was only a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them a lot ok
> 
> Their ship name is Munazome. Spread the word.


End file.
